Dulce beso de amor
by Jewles12Max1Roxy8
Summary: Dag fue el único coyote en la granja pero comprensivos no importa. ¿Qué sucede cuando viene una cara bonita? Baby One-Shot Dag mirando fijamente.


"Ben! ¿Por qué estás en el piso?" Pidió un joven coyote rojo. El ternero le respondió con un bostezo y miraba su amigo pequeña. "Durmiendo, Daaagg." Él intentó queitly. "Bien wake up perezoso es el sábado. Niza pesca clima demasiado." Dag noisely saltó hacia arriba y abajo en placer. "Oh fino." Ben solo y aseguramos de que pisar la Junta piso suelta sobre que su pequeño amigo fue brincos. "Oooomph. Ow! Ben!" Dag solo playfuly saltando sobre su amigo y llevarlo hacia abajo. "Hey," Ben reía mientras voltearse. "Yo te get you para esa daga." "Usted gotta catch me primero!" Dag rió que ejecutan a las puertas del granero y en la hermosa mañana de verano. "Está bien, los peces se establecen líneas van atrás ahora." Ben sugirió tiredly. "Yo te raza le". Dag desafió a playfuly. "Un...Dos...Tres...GO!" Ben gritó saltando sobre el registro. Dag se encontraba allí parpadear confusamente durante un momento. A continuación, despegó después de su amigo rápida. "He ganado". Ben victorously, gritó sonriendo brillantes al little coyote. "Usted también tenía una ventaja". Dag pressesd playfuly. "Racing?" Everett había cuestionado sonriendo. "Sí." Respondieron chasquidos de la 'P'. "No lo hace bien niños llegar a rough. Escuchó un coyote poco fue en el camino y está buscando un par de amigos agradables". Informó a Everett. ¿"Comprensivos? Lo de la que gusta?" Dag Chirped gustarle la idea de un coyote nuevo. Ben, Etta, millas y Betty eran los otros niños en la granja y la mayoría de ellos eran animales de granja real. Un nuevo Coyote sería como un milagro a los ojos de Dag. "Bueno, creo que el nombre de the kid era Dj, pero eso es todo lo que sé." Everett bajó dejando dos jóvenes amigos excitados. "Oh esto se va a ser tan fresco. Ahora voy a tener dos amigos para luchar con." Dag dijo secamente apoyándose en un árbol. "Ha! Dag tenga cuidado con que uno." Ben burlaban. Dag aproximadamente fue responder cuando un camión llegó a rodar. Todos los imediedly de los animales se puso a cuatro patas. "Dag!" El agricultor llamado. Dag Barked y corrió hacia los pasos frontales para ser recibido por un hueso en su boca y un arañazo detrás de las orejas. "Come on Darling Dj debe ser hungrey". El agricultor dirigido a su esposa. "Dear sí". Ella respondió besos cabeza de Dag y tomar la carier dentro. "Espero que es agradable". Ben Said después de Dag había regresado de su hueso en el jardín de burring. La Sra. Buyer no importa Dag excavar en su jardín, siempre y cuando mantuvo lejos de sus rosas. "Yeah". Dag, dijo. Sólo el la puerta de porche oscilado abierta y un pequeño coyote rastreada bajar escaleras. "Oh vamos decir Hola." Ben dijo exitedly. Dag cómo nunca fue hesitaned. Este coyote era un poco pequeño y delgado. Su cabello era increíblemente largo para que un macho. "Dag?" Ben preguntó hotley. "¡ Oh, sí?" Dag dijo el ajuste a la realidad. "Lo que pasa con usted?" Ben pidió elevar una frente. "Yo no sé que Ben este chico parece un poco extraño". Dag eyed el bie-nuevo atentamente. "Oh es fina you baby". Ben quebró draging su amigo a la casa. "Hola, me llamo Ben es Dag y debe ser Dj," Ben chirrió con una sonrisa amistosa. DJ busca revelar un coyote femenino. Ben frunció pero rápidamente cubiertos con confusión. "Pensamos que fueron un niño". Ben acused cooly. "Pensé que estaba va a ser el único coyote". Ella contestó con una voz del Sur, el otro mirando de cerca. Media mientras que Dag se sentó en su propio mundo poco fijamente a la belleza antes que él. Le examinó detenidamente, beber en cada detalle. Su pelo negro que cubría su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos azules sparkled, la sombra de color rosa, lápiz labial rojo y colar nuevo rojo que coincidió con su propio uno azul. "Dag, Daggy-boy. Whoooo... Dagget!" Ben agitó una pezuña en su cara a hacerle a quitar los ojos de Dj o, al menos blink. "Wha - Oh." "Quieren decir palabras o por lo menos parpadear" Ben se quebró en él. "Yar Cute"ella rió tocar su mejilla por un segundo. Dag fue atrapado nuevamente por su belleza. Su toque era como un interruptor que hizo mariposas saltar en su estómago. Se sentó allí con una mirada tonta en su rostro praticly babeo. "Ooooh un chico tímido."Dijo seductivley. Se mudó peligrosamente cerca a su rostro y de una manera retorcida encantó! La manera en que su aliento caliente dulce había encantado su mejilla cómo, ella parecía similar a la peligrosa. Él fue congelado allí contra la voluntad de todos y que sería mucho más bien sentarse sobre hacer algo con los amigos. Una noche Dag dormía gustosamente a los pies de la cama del agricultor. DJ miró por la puerta y rizado en la cama junto a él. Dag quebraba el párpado y smirked. Durante los últimos tres meses había estado allí había sido whitnesing una gran cantidad de mendicidad sesians del comprador de la Sra. tener su caja fuerte en la cama junto a Dag. "Nice de ustedes a unirse a nosotros." Rió ligeramente. Ella completamente había perdido su valentía sobre esa maravillosa risa. Que sonaba tan dulce pero tan peligroso. Lanzó su estómago alrededor con nudos de viento, amaba más que cualquier cosa. "Yo estaba... sólo... uh." Ella enrojeció brillantes a través de su piel carmesí y suspiró. "Hey. Usted puede decirme." Dag dijo soothingly, frotando su mejilla expuestos witth la Palma de su pata como tingles despertó a sus cuerpos. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y salió, "Do ya love me?" Ella rechazados tímidamente como Dag enrojeció pensando

su pregunta. "YO-YO... Um... er "Dag tropezó vergonzosa. Él suspiró y le observan para unos pocos minuetos. "Sí". Declaró tranquilamente. DJ miraron hacia arriba en su cara y sólo se derritió. "Bueno. Te amo demasiado." Ella intentó secamente. Ella comprensivos no pensaba que su plan a través de y estaba buscando a embaressedly. Labios de Dag picotearon ligeramente su mejilla por un segundo y timidez todos salió de la ventana. Sus ojos se encontraron y acercado sus caras. De repente se reunieron sus labios y chispas de un millón golpeó sus órganos. El beso duró dos minuetos por miedo a que si bien un let go, el mundo podría detener. Tong de Dag acariciar suavemente le tiene y encantado el techo de su mussle. DJ aproximadamente y hungerly exploró su boca con un nuevo incendio de chispas poco extracción a través de su cuerpo. El beso que finalmente terminó y respira fuertemente. "I love you". Él panted soothingly cercano a su cara. Corazón de DJ saltó y suavemente descansó su cabeza sobre las almohadas como Dag abracen su nueva encontró el amor. Sabía que si espera para siempre otra chica así sería imposible de encontrar.  
A la mañana siguiente Dj despertó a una sensación de calor inerva sus su cuerpo. La oradora espera para ver Dag peacefuly, con su cabello rubio todos con mate y enredado de dormir. DJ nudged le suavemente. "Dag." Ella tarareaba tranquilamente secretamente con la esperanza de que permanecería allí, así que peacefuly de descanso. Unfortunetly, él se despertó a una fuerte patada, el agricultor siempre había rodado un poco a gran parte de su agrado. Ella rió y besó a su mejilla. Rió brillantes parpadeo de ella su mejor sonrisa. "¡ Oh! Por ello, Buenos días de sol. ¿Cómo sería you sleep?" Reía heartidly. Ella rió y nariz le con amor. "Wonderful, gracias a la ya". Ella flirteó.  
Muy bien quién es primera?" La Sra. Buyer pidió sus dos coyotes con una sonrisa. Ellos Manzano de corteza en placer. La Sra. comprador había mirado de ellos, la rebelión y el les había recogida en sus brazos. Ella entonces Tina thier permiten llenar de agua y eliminado el colars rojo y azul. Presentó el agua caliente sobre sus cabezas. DJ Manzano de corteza y acurrucada a Dag, con un rápido lick para su mejilla. Él nudged su cabello, amantes de su olor de naturl de chocholate, vannila y cinimen. La Sra. Buyer Chuckled y les sacó de la tina y les envuelto en towls.  
Más tarde ese día Dj y Dag se aumentaron en la colina de tener un picnic. Dag le visto comer una manzana y instintly sintió la urgencia de besar sus labios rojos suaves que tenía sólo finalizada comer. "?" Pregunta a sabiendas. "Su tan hermoso." Él besó a su voracidad, ansiosamente explorando su boca. Ella gimió y había capturado su Tong con ella. Hizo en para alrededor de media hora hasta que escucharon un clic y un destello luminoso. Giraban alrededor para ver Ben y Everett thier stading con enormes smirks. Ben agitó la cámara alrededor y dijo "oooo la la v Centenario" y despegó dejando Everett para ejecutar por sí mismo. Dag Growled y despegó después de su amigo. DJ se rió y todos le.


End file.
